The beginning of the beginning
by ssoko
Summary: A personal view of the beginning of this beatiful and brief life series...


A short story about the start of this beatiful and brief series. 

**The beginning of the beginning**

All was dark, quiet, cold around him.  
It was hell.

The last thing he could remember was those strange, white men surrounding his mother.  
Fury ran through his veins again. They had killed her!  
He was alone once more.

Those white devils had snatched her from him. Had taken the only creature that had shown him affection and loved him through the time that he had lived in the jungle.  
He remembered little, almost nothing of his previous life before the accident.

Inside his chest a harrowing and oppressive sensation hindered him to burst into tears.  
They had taken off him everything, even his capacity to manifest his own emotions.

Cages always have had the particularity of transforming their dwellers into automatons that avoids reality in an autistic sway with an insipid contact to the outside world.

The volume of murmuring voices was increasing.  
An annoying splendor invaded hitting his eyes. A burning sensation travelled across his face.  
His features tensed when he perceived that one hand with a needle approached his forearm. He spun his body and, with his legs he begun to hit at everything that was around him.

Those men dressed in white, frightened, moved away from him.

He took advantage of the extra space to free his arms and legs and to stand up over his four extremities. He glimpsed the light that was coming from the upper part of the room and toward that he directed his jump. The glass broke in a thousand pieces when he crashed through it.

Running with his hands and legs, his movements were quick, well coordinated and powerful, so that the guards couldnít catch him.  
Using the walls for support, he jumped zigzagging, avoiding that way the bullets that bounced off the walls near him. He broke a door and turned up to an open space on the rooftop.  
It was raining.  
They tried to stop him but his strength and his longings of freedom were too much for the guards.

Balancing his body among the salient of the wall, he descended to the street.

His senses quickly guided him toward where vegetable life was, to the only habitable place seems like his home. He got lost in Central Park.

The noises of this strange place were very annoying, the gray color gobbled the green and those strange metal boxes ran with people inside producing irritating noises and horrible scents.  
Everything was so odd, confusing, unpleasant.

He hated those people that had pulled him away from the bucolic peace of his jungle to dump him in this crazy, aggressive, hostile world.

He quickly founded friendship with a pack of dogs. He needed to belong to somebody or something. He needed it to overcome his numbing feeling of loneliness.

Although he didnít belong to this place, he already knew that he neither belonged to the jungle.  
He missed the place that he considered his home, but there the solitude had overwhelmed him too.  
There had been nobody like him.

Here there were many like him, but those that he met up to now had only treated him with brutality. If those were humans, he preferred to be simian.  
He felt absolutely alone.

The food was easy to get and he shared it gladly with his canine friends.  
In the alley they devoured their loot when a noise alerted him, he lifted his eyes and saw two silhouettes approaching.  
He began to run. In zigzag movements he started to escape.  
He climbed to reach the roof, there was easier to escape.

He was jumping when he heard a scream. He found the sound of the voice attractive. Immediately he stopped in his tracks.

Returning he grabbed that small hand, which was clinging at the edge of the building. Hardly had his fingers touched the smooth and delicate skin, a tickling sensation travelled through his body.  
He hurried to pull her up, out of danger.  
He looked at her curious, astonished, energized and expectant.

The slender body staggered, took out one black metallic gun, babbled something and collapsed into his arms. He held his breath when he felt the contact to her against his skin.

The new sensation was exciting, hot.  
He carefully lay down the female body, avoided hurting or injuring her.  
Fascinated he examined the features of her face.  
Comparing her skins textures with his he realized that hers was much softer than his.  
He let his hands glide over the feminine curves feeling the softness of her skin. This great new sensation grew inside him when he perceived her scent.

When she opened her eyes and stared at him, he could examine her soul. In that moment their lives began to entwine and inside each heart began to germinate the love that would unite them forever.

After his fingers had touched the soft skin of her mouth he discovered his place in this world.  
She existed, was real. He was no longer alone in the world.  
He finally belonged with someone, with her. 

End (Fin)


End file.
